User talk:Xxneedtogetoutoftherexx
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Penpal page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Underscorre (talk) 21:07, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Your Blog Had to delete your blog as there wasn't anything in it. Are you having issues with publishing it? | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 20:43, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :Are you certain you don't need help publishing your blog post? That's the second blank one I've had to delete. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 19:00, February 19, 2015 (UTC) ::The problem isn't with that blog post, it's with "the day" blog post you keep trying to create. When it's published, there's no content in it. Are you sure you're putting the contents of the blog post into the big black box? If so, it could be an issue with Wikia itself, as I've seen a couple of users running into this issue recently. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 20:29, February 19, 2015 (UTC) I am sure that I am putting the contents in the big black box. Xxneedtogetoutoftherexx (talk) 20:53, February 19, 2015 (UTC)xxneedtogetoutoftherexx :I've just had to delete another one. Are you experiencing trouble with your internet? | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 20:58, February 19, 2015 (UTC) I have perfect internet. It must be because I have been pressing Enter when I put in my title for my blog. Xxneedtogetoutoftherexx (talk) 21:06, February 19, 2015 (UTC)xxneedtogetoutoftherexx Blogicle It was noticed that you recently posted a story in the form of a blog post, forum post, profile post, or talk page post. These places aren't the right location for this type of content. Next time, please contribute it as a page instead. To do so, click the button at the upper right corner of the page labeled "Contribute" and select " " from the dropdown menu. If you need any help with this, contact an for assistance. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 21:21, February 19, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:32, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much for letting me know..... Xxneedtogetoutoftherexx (talk) 20:43, February 21, 2015 (UTC)Xxneedtogetoutoftherexx :Yup, editing any story (adding content/storylines) onto any story that you are not the author of (unless you have their permission) can get you in some hot water. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:44, February 21, 2015 (UTC) I didn't know that. Thank you again. Xxneedtogetoutoftherexx (talk) 20:52, February 21, 2015 (UTC)xxneedtogeooutoftherexx Well, is it idea's or plot or characters you're looking for????--DangerX (talk) 04:50, February 22, 2015 (UTC)DangerX It is all of them actually. Xxneedtogetoutoftherexx (talk) 04:58, February 22, 2015 (UTC)Xxneedtogetoutoftherexx